


What if they are not my family

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Distrust, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sequel to ‘We’re your family.What happens after Mac is drugged and gives up the location of Shiva?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	What if they are not my family

**Author's Note:**

> Bkworm4life4 suggested: What if Mac realizes that something is up and ‘tests’ the team. Mac escapes abut doesn´t know what is real and what isn´t. The ‘real’ team searching for him and finding him after he escapes. Mac suffering after effects of the experimental drug that they used on him.  
> Fran_22 suggested: What if the real team shows up and there are two of each. Who is going to save him from this nightmare?  
> This fic fills the ‘loss of home’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Change of plans, guys, Titan is called away. She said to bring Macgyver back to his home. She will deal with him later.’

The TAC team confirms their new orders. Scarlet calls the team that posed as the Phoenix team and tells them where they will meet. They will have to take Mac to his home. It will be the least suspicious thing to do.

They meet up and switch cars so the team will drive Mac home.

‘Will he stay out?’

‘Yeah, Cheryl gave him a sedative that will keep him out for several hours, so you should be good.’

‘OK, see you back at base.’

They drive back to LA, but they are only three quarters on their way when Mac starts to show signs of waking up.

‘Mac?’

It’s clear Mac is doing his best to claw himself to consciousness.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Desi?’ he groans with his eyes still closed.

‘Yeah baby, how is the nausea?’

‘Head hurts.’

‘Doc said you got a moderate concussion. Just keep your eyes closed, we’re almost home.’

‘Home? Which doctor said that?’

‘The doctor that treated you.’

‘I don´t remember, what was his name?’

‘You need to rest Mac, don´t worry, they said your memory would most likely come back.’

Riley turns towards them, ‘it was doc Carl Mac.’

Mac nods and closes his eyes.

* * *

Mac wakes when someone gently shakes his shoulder. He slowly blinks open his eyes, but the light pierces in them and he closes them with a groan.

‘Mac, we’re home, come on, let’s go in. You will be more comfortable.’

‘Don’t want to.’ Mac mumbles. He feels awful. What happened?

‘Let’s go Mac, you will regret it if you fall asleep in the car.’

They get Mac out of the car and into the house. He starts to perk up a bit, now that he is back in familiar settings. But with it, he starts to notice things, like how the team seems to have to search for things in his house. He will check it out after he takes a nap, his head hurts too much. He ask Desi to help him to his bedroom. But she asks if he want to sleep on the couch. He pretends to close his eyes and stumble, telling her he prefers his bed. It is clear Desi needs to check the rooms. This is not right. Desi knows his house and now that he comes to think of it, she doesn´t smell like herself. She normally takes his shower gel, telling him how girlie it is.

‘Mac, you need to rest, do you want something for your headache?’

‘No, I… I just want to go to bed?’

He doesn’t want anything she gives him, he will try to get something himself later. He just needs to get to bed, the headache and nausea are building. It gets harder to concentrate and he is not sure where this paranoia comes from. He closes his eyes.

‘Mac, you can´t sleep here.’

‘…’m tired.’

‘I know baby, let’s go.’

Riley gestures to Desi she found the bedroom and they tuck Mac in bed. He is asleep before they are able to leave the room.

‘Let’s go.’

‘Shouldn´t we check on him, he does have a real concussion.’

‘We can’t take the risk and besides, those weren´t our orders. We needed to get him home? Now, let’s go. There is a noise in the bedroom and both women turn towards it. When they go check it out, Mac´s gone.

‘Shit, get the team and check outside.’

The team swarms outside, Desi staying inside and searching the house, room by room.

‘Baby? Where are you? I know you are confused but that is the concussion. Why don´t you come out and I will take care of you?’

‘I don’t know where he went but he is not outside. Shall I check the neighbors?’

‘No, I will do it, it will raise less questions.’ Desi says, while leaving the house. She walks out, but within seconds storms back in.

‘They are here, the real team, clear out. NOW!’

* * *

Mac takes a deep breathe, the pounding in his head is relentless and he feels terrible. His gut tells him something is amiss. That is why he made his escape the moment Desi and Riley left the room. The space he is in has saved him before, he knows he is safe here. They will not find him here. Closing his eyes, he falls back asleep.

* * *

He wakes when someone touches him. Automatically he tries to back away.

‘Mac? It’s OK, it’s me.’

‘Desi?’

‘Yeah Mac. What are you doing down here?’

‘I… I don´t know.’

He can see the worry in Desi’s eyes.

‘That’s alright, why don´t you come with me, back in the house?’

Mac nods, immediately regretting the movement.

‘Sick’, he mumbles.

‘Breathe through it, Mac.’

She pulls him up and they crawl back into the house. By the time they make it to the living room, Mac is pale and sweaty.

‘Let me get you some pain killers.’

‘No, I´m fine.

‘You’re not fine, Mac.’

‘We need to go back to the Phoenix to have you checked out at Medical, so some pain killers will make the ride smoother.’

‘I don´t want them.’ He snaps.

He can see Desi doesn´t agree, but she backs off, realizing he is being serious.

‘OK, that’s OK, Mac, let’s go back to Phoenix so doc Carl can take a look at you.’

Mac doesn´t protest, he will take his chance to get away from them when he can. It wouldn´t be the first time he escaped Medical. Bozer and Desi help Mac into the car and they drive back to the Phoenix where they escort Mac to medical. Doc Carl is already waiting for them. And it doesn´t take him long to come to the conclusion Mac has a concussion. Nothing that won´t heal over time and with rest. Mac is admitted and given something to help him relax so he can rest while they wait on the lab results.

* * *

‘We brought Mac in and he is now being checked out by doc Carl.’

‘How was he?’

‘I don´t know how to describe it, but he was behaving off, like he didn´t trust us.’

‘Did we find out how he got home?

‘I’m still working on it. ‘ Riley replies.

Matty’s cell rings and she answers telephone. It is doc Carl telling he they have a code walker.

‘Riley, Mac left medical, find him!’

She calls for the TAC that is training in the basement and tells them to lock down the building and to find Macgyver.

An hour later they are none the wiser. They haven’t found Mac and have no clue where he can be. Bozer drove back to the house to see if Mac returned there. Riley drove to Jack’s place. Matty arranges a BOLO when they still don´t know where he is in the evening. Everybody is worried. Mac is injured and alone out there. Doc Carl tells them Mac didn´t appear confused or disoriented, but still. They need to do something. They need to find Mac. What happened that Mac felt the need to run from them?

There is only one person that can help them. Matty picks up the phone and asks for a secure line. Taking a deep breathe, she waits for the line to connect and to be picked up.

_‘What happened with Mac?’_

‘Good to hear you Jack.’

_‘Cut the crap Matty, you wouldn´t call me if Mac was OK.’_

‘Will you just listen to me Jack? You are right, Mac left medical this afternoon and we can´t find him.’

_‘Why was he in medical?’_

‘He was on a mission when they were ambushed. Mac tried to safe Desi and was knocked out. He sustained a concussion. But it is a mystery as to why he ran away. According to doc Carl, he wasn´t confused or disoriented.’

_‘Find me a flight back, I will find him.’_

‘But your…’

_‘Get me the flight!’_

‘On it. And thanks Jack.’

* * *

It doesn´t take Jack long to locate Mac, he is holed up in a safe house of Jack. In their line of business you need a safe place, even unknown to the persons you work for. Nobody knows of this place, except his brother in arms. He is being careful as he doesn´t know in what state Mac is in.

But it turns out, it’s not necessary. The kid is curled up I the large bed. He’s drooling and snoring at the same time. A sign he is exhausted. Jack notices he is paler than normally and a sheen of sweat is noticeable at his hairline.

‘Mac? Can you wake up for me?’

The kid flinches but Jack keeps talking until his voice registers.

‘Jack?’

Mac squints at him like he always does when concussed.?

‘Hey Mac, what happened?’

Mac sits up, groaning, squeezing his eyes shut and going even paler.

‘Stay still and breathe, Mac!’

Mac grabs Jack´s arm, ‘are you real?’

Jack looks disturbed, ‘of course I am real, kid. I came when I heard you got that noodle of yours scrambled. What’s up Mac, why are you here?’

‘This is the only place I can trust.’ He mumbles.

Jack doesn´t like the way Mac slurs his words. He extends his hand and the kid flinches.

‘Hey, hey, you’re safe here, remember?’

Jack tells Mac he is getting a thermometer and some Tylenol. When he comes back he frowns at the kid’s temperature. Concussions don´t give you fevers.

‘Mac, what happened? Why did you leave medical?’

‘Bozer’s face came off and doctor Cheryl injected me…’

‘Hold your horses, Mac. What are you talking about?’

‘I can´t go home or to the Phoenix. That’s where they are. I have no home Jack. I can´t go there.’

‘Mac, that’s the fever talking. Of course you have a home.’

Mac shakes his head, groaning when it aggravates his headache.

‘No, I woke up at Phoenix and hey injected me with some memory drug and then I was in Tesla´s house where I met my mom…’ tears built in Mac´s eyes.

‘Calm down kid, you’re not making sense but that is OK. You are concussed. Take the Tylenol and we will talk when you have slept. I will be here, OK? You trust me, yeah?’

‘I do.’

‘Ok, now lay down, I will stay and make sure you are safe.’

‘Thanks Jack.’ Mac mumbles with his eyes closed.’

‘Always kid.’

* * *

‘So Matty. I found him, but he has a fever on top of the concussion. He keeps babbling about being injected with some memory drug by someone named Chery.’

‘There is no Cheryl at the Phoenix.’

‘I know, he also said Bozer’s face came off. What happened? Was he exposed to something?’

‘The team went to Tesla´s house to find clues. They were intercepted by a TAC-team. One of them engaged Desi and Mac tried to come between them but was knocked out. Long story short, the team was overtaken and tied up. They noticed Mac was gone when they freed themselves but they are not sure Mac was taken or left on his own. They went to look for him and eventually found him in the shelter he built under his house. They brought him back to medical, but there he ran.’

‘Something is wrong, he is not OK, the fever, the hints he drops. We need to do a tox screen, but he doesn´t trust anybody and I don´t think I can persuade him to come to medical.’

‘He trusts you. Let doc Carl get you the necessary medical supplies, you are field medicine trained.’

‘Good idea.’

Jack calls doc Carl

‘I put some supplies in here to take Mac´s blood so we can perform a tox screen. I also put an IV with saline and glucose in here, just in case. I will have it send to your place, is that OK?

‘Perfect. Thanks.’

* * *

The moment Jack opens the medical box, Mac eyes him wearily.

‘I’m not going to hurt you Mac, you trust me right?’

Mac studies Jack but eventually nods.

‘I will just take one vial of blood to have them perform a tox screen. Something isn´t adding up. I will not inject you with anything, OK?’

‘I don´t want to go to the Phoenix.’

‘I know hoss. And we won´t. You are safe here, nobody but us tow know about this place, remember? I had the box send to my apartment, they think we are there.’

Mac slowly extends his arm and Jack is touched by the amount of trust Mac has in him. He quickly disinfects Mac’s arm and with practiced ease he slides in the needle.

A Band-Aid later, Jack hands Mac some Gatorade and a Tylenol, which Mac gratefully accepts, a token how bad he is feeling.

‘I am bringing this back to my place so Phoenix can pick it up, is it OK for you to stay alone for a moment?’

‘I’m fine, Jack.’

Mac closes his eyes and it doesn´t take long before Jack can tell Mac fell asleep. He packs the blood and calls for an Uber.

When he returns Mac is still out and Jack decides to take a nap as well. He is happy that he decided to buy a double bed when he decorated this place. He crawls into bed dressed, just in case he needs to be up if something’s wrong.

* * *

Jack wakes when his phone vibrates. He checks Mac, but he is still dead to the world. He pushes the green button but doesn´t say anything until he is out of the room.

‘Dalton?’ he sort of whispers.

‘Hi Jack, I have Mac’s blood results back. He was dosed with DMT.’

‘DMT? That isn´t so bad, is it?’

‘The DMT has no beneficial effects of itself, rather the context when and where people take it plays an important role. Is it possible that he was interrogated under the influence, or they needed him to remember something?’

‘Everything is possible with Codex. But why does he have a fever?’

‘It wasn´t pure DMT and we think once the drugs are metabolized in his system, he will be fine. Just monitor the fever and hopefully the paranoia is also caused by the remains of the drugs and once he starts thinking more clearly, everything will be alright.’

Jack isn´t convinced but is relieved it doesn´t appear Mac is going to have adverse effects from his ordeal. Hopefully the paranoia will vanish like doc Carl says, because otherwise they have a big problem. They can´t stay forever in this safe house.


End file.
